Kiss Me, Kate
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Rick wants to do a little side project, and has somehow roped Kate into doing it with him. PLEASE PLEASE READ! I promise you it's better on the inside! Thanks


**Hi there again! This is another cute future fic I thought of while shopping for paint today. Don't ask, long story… It's also a Caskett fic too **

**Anyway, Rick wants to do a little side project and has somehow roped Kate into helping him. **

**It's set anytime post season 3-4, and has no spoilers. **

**I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! I really need loads of reviews to help improve my writing. No one has been reviewing my other stories, so I'm not sure if they're good or not. PLEASE! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of its characters/plots… etc. **_

"Oh please Kate!" Castle did his best puppy-dog look and pouted, begging his partner, "I'll go on my knees if I have to!"

The two were eating lunch in the break-room and not many officers were in sight. Even the Captain had left for lunch, promising her family she would be home.

Kate sighed, exasperated. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Seriously? YOU want ME to go over to YOUR house to choose PAINT COLOUR for YOUR rooms?"

"Yep yep yep!" Castle said excitedly, jumping up and down childishly.

"Please note how I accented the words in the question."

He replied, "Yea, I get it Kate. But please! It's for a side project I'm doing at home while I have nothing else to do."

"Ever thought of writing?"

"The book's finished, I just sent it in to Gina for editing. I have nothing to do at home! So, in the meantime, I want to do the side project!"

Kate tried one last time, "What 'bout Alexis?"

"She's busy with her tests and stuff." Rick shrugged his shoulders, "And, before you say it, the great Martha Rodgers does not perform labour work, so PLEASE?" He pouted once again.

Kate rolled her eyes one last time. "Okay, okay! I'll do it! Just please stop doing that. It's making me go we-" She caught herself in time.

"Err, never mind." She added hastily and quickly finished her lunch and walked out the door to complete more paperwork.

*****CASKETT*****

Bright and early on Saturday morning, Kate Beckett rolled out of bed and got ready to arrive at Rick's home by eight. Stumbling into the bathroom, she couldn't believe that she had agreed to head over to her partner's house to choose PAINT COLOURS.

_Oh of all things…_ Kate thought to herself as she brushed her teeth and applied a bit of make-up.

What was worse was she nearly blurted out that Rick made her weak at the knees.

_Wait a minute, when the hell did Castle become RICK? _ _Oh my god. Oh god, I don't think this is a good idea, maybe I should just call him and cancel. Just say something had come up. Or… I mean, come on, I've known the man for ages. Can't be that bad right? I mean, if I don't go, he'll suspect something… He always does… Damn him_

As Kate had an internal battle with herself, her phone chimed. Picking it up, the text message showed it was Rick, indicating that she did not need to bring anything, and that breakfast was going to be served at the his place. All she needed was to wear clothes she could get dirty.

"Oh screw it!" Kate said aloud and grabbed her keys and phone to chuck into her bag. She walked out of the apartment with a loud slam of the door.

*****CASKETT*****

Fifteen minutes later, Kate was outside the apartment of one Rick Castle. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and knocked.

"It's open!" The man yelled from within the home.

Kate tried the knob and it twisted in the hand. The smell of pancakes wafted through the house and she placed her coat on the couch and her shoes next to the door. She then followed the smell which led her straight to the kitchen. It feels weird that she has been to the Castles' more than enough to know her way around, and to know what to do when she first enters the place.

A bright smile from the man she loves immediately washes away her worries.

_Okay, me LOVING Castle? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! KATE! What are you doing? Focus, I'm just here to pick out paint colours that's all, nothing's going on…_

"Earth to Kate! Hey Kate!"

"Huh? Oh yeah… Sorry Castle."

Her partner smiled and replied, "It's fine, really. Just, I mean, it's your day off, we're just two friends hanging out. Don't worry about last names and whatnot, just call me Rick, and I'll call you Kate. Yeah?"

"Err, okay, Rick…" Kate tried the name. It was unusual on the tongue, but somehow, she kind of liked it. "So, where do we start?"

Rick beamed, and placed pancakes on the table. "Here, eat this, and I'll be right back." He rushed upstairs, presumably to fetch something. Kate settled at the kitchen island, and began to eat.

*****CASKETT*****

Kate Beckett had always been a fast eater, probably came with the job description. Back when she was a rookie, she was always being called in the middle of having her meals, hence the fast-eating.

Ten minutes later, Kate was sitting on the couch, a mug of coffee in her hand and was flipping through the newspaper that was on the table. Rick had come down and stopped to stare at the love of his life in amazement. She looked extremely domestic, sitting there, looking perfectly comfortable.

Kate felt Rick come down the stairs and she snapped her head to see that he was looking at her with soft eyes that were dancing with emotions. Nervously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, ready?"

"Huh? Oh yea, scoot over, I'll show you some colours I think that will look nice."

Rick opened a book up, and inside, were hundreds of different colours of paints.

"OH MY GOSH! Rick, what is all that?"

He chuckled nervously. "It was for free." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Free?" She asked with a look he knew so well. It was her: _Seriously? Pfft, as if,_ look.

"Okay, so I know a guy, who knows this other guy, who knows this really good interior designer. The interior designer let me borrow it for a couple of days."

"Ahhh, of course, you know a guy."

"Like I said before, I have a guy everywhere." He winked and grinned at Kate.

"So, how long have you had this book?"

"Err, a week?"

"A week? And you told the designer a couple of days. Remind me never to let you borrow any of my stuff again." Kate teased with a chuckle.

"Hey! I returned all your stuff back. Besides, this was only for one time, because I could never find a time when you were free, and Lex has her tests, and Mother obviously won't do any work."

"And you couldn't find anyone else to do it?"

Rick gave her an incredulous look, "Okay, seriously, the boys?"

Kate nodded, "I'll give you that one. What about Lanie?"

"Erm, let's be clear, as much as I love Lanie, she can seriously scare the crap out of me. And Gates is completely just… No, just no Kate."

Kate thought about this for a second. He was completely right, there's no way Gates would do this, and Lanie could be scary when she wanted to. Gosh, even she herself was sometimes scared of her best friend, not that she would ever admit it. But the fact Rick is scared of Lanie? Hmmm, that's something she'll never let him live it down.

"And you DON'T TELL ANYONE about Lanie, got it?" Rick asked, reading her mind.

Kate just smirked, "Come on Writer Monkey, let's see what you have."

*****CASKETT*****

He lay the book in front of her and said, "I asked Lex at dinner time last night, and she said anything with blue or green for her room is fine, and mother like something vibrant, perhaps a red or orange. But, if not, yellow would be fine."

"Okay, so what about you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm more of a neutral colour kind of person, so white preferably, or cream. I don't really mind. For my room that is."

"You're not painting the study?"

"No, way too much work. Three rooms work just fine."

"And you don't mind the fact that each room will be different? It can be kind of weird you know."

"Kate, we're the Castles. Weird can be our middle name. But hey, it is unique."

Kate looked at him, "Sure, not my problem if it's really bad."

Rick nudged her, "Come on, let's get choosing."

The duo flipped to the some pages that have been marked. "This is the blue colours, the green colours, the warm colours, like red, orange and yellow, and the white/creamish colours."

They sat in silence, contemplating where to start. Kate broke it first, "Well, I've seen Alexis's room, and her furniture are mostly light colours right? Bluish and white? If we go with that theme, we can paint her room a lighter blue. So all the ones like Navy Blue and stuff are out. Hmm… What about Blue passion?"

Rick looked at the one she was talking about. "Yea! Fantastic idea, We can use Blue Passion, and we can have like a white streak or something across the middle of the walls."

In her mind, Kate pictured the colours that may soon appear on Alexis's walls. "Excellent. So we have a Lex's room done. Your mother's?"

Rick said to her, "Yea, flip to the page." As she did so, he wrote on a piece of spare paper, '_Lex = Blue Passion + white streak_'.

"Whoa! Okay, you are so not doing red for your mother. These colours are just too bright, and stand out way to much!"

"Hello? Have you met my mom? It's perfect!"

"Yea, the colours may be perfect on her, but not for the room! We could do like a yellow? Those are pretty enough." She pointed at the colours of yellow decorating the page.

"Okay, so what about Jasmine? It's like a orangey-yellowy colour. That looks okay."

Kate bit her lip, "What about lemon yellow? I love the colour! It's like a really light yellow, and really pretty! Especially on the _Crayola _brand."

Rick laughed, "Kate, that's totally different! That's on like coloured pencils and stuff. It's gonna look different on walls, right?"

"No! I mean, look at it!" She pointed at the colour.

He did look, but still was not convinced. "Okay, okay! How about this, we'll put those two colours down, and ask Mother and Lex later."

"I thought they were busy?" Kate asked knowingly.

"Yea, but this could probably take two minutes at dinner. Piece of cake! The whole selection however," He waved a hand over the book, "Has taken us just over an hour, and we still haven't gotten to my room yet."

"Okay, so, you want neutral… Hmm…"

Rick finished writing down Martha's paint colour for her room. He looked up when she called his name.

"Hey Rick, what about Mint Cream? Or Snow? Those are really pretty colours."

"Kate! I'm not going to paint my walls a colour that is like named after things which are all girl-like!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so, it's not all girl-like, but it will be kinda awkward if someone was to ask what colour I painted my room, and I said 'Mint Cream'. I mean, seriously, come on!"

"Fine, fine!" Kate did her signature eye-roll. She returned to the book and bit her lip again.

Rick looked at her and saw that she was biting again. He really loved that expression, it suited her. Something that says, _I'm concentrating so don't disturb me, but I won't rip your head off if you do._ The expression showed strength and determination, something that was always seen when she was staring at the murder board.

Kate caught Rick's soft expression. An expression that showed all kinds of emotions, but one that stood out to Kate was love.

_He couldn't love me could he? No, that whole thing with the 'I love you Kate', was in the heat of the moment, because I was dying. He surely doesn't still love me. I'm sure he has moved on._

Rick just happened to be thinking the same thing. _Why is Kate looking at me like that? Hmm, wait, that's love I detect. What's going on? I thought she didn't hear me… Maybe she thought I didn't mean it? No, I have to tell her. I have to tell her I mean everything. And… there's only one way to do so…_

They broke eye contact awkwardly and Kate bent her head back down to study the book again. Rick took a breath before he steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"Kiss Me Kate."

*****CASKETT*****

Kate looked up startled, "Wha? Hmm, well that is a nice colour, but I don't know."

"No Kate, I mean, kiss me."

She looked up to meet his eyes and let out a startled breath to find his lips just inches away from hers. "Rick, I-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Rick planted a sweet loving kiss onto Kate's lips. He pulled back and Kate was shocked. Rick misread her expression, "I'm so, so- sorry. I, I didn't, I think, I didn't think, I'm really, oh god, Kate, please." For a writer, Rick sure was doing well, NOT! He was blubbering over his words, not being able to form a sentence.

Kate shushed him with a finger on the lips. She then replaced her finger with her lips. Kate poured all the love, passion, lust and emotion into that kiss. This was the kiss that would be able to convey everything to Rick, to know what he means to her, to let him know that he was her everything, her one and done.

Rick pulled back, "I love you too Kate. You're my one and done."

"Rick I'm so sorry I lied to you."

He immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Look, I know, I should be mad, I should be angry, I should be walking out of here in agony, but truthfully? I'm just glad the walls are down Kate, and I can kiss you, and hold you, and tell you I love you anytime I want. I'm just glad you're mine."

"Richard Castle! I AM NOBODY'S POSSESSION!"

Rick's eyes slightly widened, "Err, of course not, you know what I mean Kate," he hurriedly tried to amend his sentence.

Kate smirked and let out a giggle, "BUT, if I was anyone's possession, I'm just glad it's you."

Rick drew Kate in. He loved the fact that she was able to tease him whenever, and could challenge him in any way possible.

Kate dragged the heavy book between them. "So, what about it? What colour would you like your room to be?"

"Mmmm, I think I like my first choice."

"What? Kiss Me Kate?"

"Yea, can you believe it? They named a paint colour after you!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes, because that's every girl's dream, to have a paint named after them. I'm thrilled. On the other hand though, to have three books that is based on me and have two of them dedicated to me, hmmm… Yes, that's a tough one Mr Castle. I can't seem to choose."

Rick playfully nudged her, "I'm hoping you have the correct answer!"

Kate elbowed him in the ribs, "Okay! Back to business, so, you want Kiss Me Kate as your paint colour? Are you being serious? First, you don't want Snow or Mint Cream because it's too 'girly', and suddenly Kiss Me Kate is alright? Exactly why?"

"Because Kate, it means I can show you just how much I want you to kiss me, and vice versa."

Rick promptly leaned over and began to show her how badly he wanted her. With a very un-Beckett like squeal, Kate crashed his lips to her new boyfriend.

"I love you Rick, so much."

**DONE! I hope the ending was okay. It just seems to be a bit weird. BUT! Hopefully, you loved the story! **

**BTW, "Kiss Me Kate" is an actual paint colour in Australia. I don't know if you have it in the country you live in, but yeah. Just to tell you guys. **

**PLEASE I'M BEGGING! READ AND REVIEW! I need feedback to make to story even better if possible! Thanks! **

**Genie **


End file.
